Skater Boy
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: Edward and Bella are famous singers and while at a concert in his home town they sing a special song. based on the song Skater Boy.


I woke up to the sound of police sirens. Stupid traffic I thought. I looked down and saw my sleeping angle. My Bella, I still remember how we met.

_~flashback~_

"Seriously Jasper." I said to my agent. "Do I have to?"

"Edward it would be good for you she is really popular right now." Jasper said.

"yeah but I'm tired of having to deal with premadonas who don't even know what punk rack is, but still claim to be a punk rock artist." I said remembering the last girl Jasper tried to get me to work with.

"Listen I'm sorry about Ke…" I shot him a glare telling him not to say the name. "The last one." He saved quickly.

I huffed in annoyance.

"Bella is different I promise." Jasper said.

"Sure she is." I said rolling my eyes.

"Edward stop acting like a chick and be at the meeting tomorrow." Jasper snapped at me exasperated.

"I'm not acting like a girl." I said

"Sure you aren't I just mistaked you for rose for a moment." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll be there, but if she tries to get into my pants I'm gone." I said

"deal." Jasper said.

_~end flashback~_

I can't believe how stupid I was for not wanting to meet Bella. I'm just glad Jasper talked me into it. I remember when I first laid eyes on her.

_~flashback~_

"Alice why do I have to do this." I heard a girl whisper.

"It will be good for your career Bella." I heard someone say back.

"Fine bur if he tries to get into my pants I'm so out of here." Voice one, Bella, said.

Jasper chuckled, "that sounds _so_ familiar." He said.

"Shut up Jasper." I said punching him.

We walked into the room and I gasped. Standing there was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had flowing mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes, plump pink lips, one slightly bigger than the other, and curves in all the right places. She was gorgeous. I

I was broken out of my shameless oggeling by Jasper elbowing me in the side.

"Hello" said a small woman who resembled a woodland creature of some sort. She was extremely short with spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was extremely petite and was beaming at Jasper.

"hello." Jasper said "I'm Jasper and this is my client and best friend Edward."

"I'm Alice and this is my client and non blood related sister Bella." Alice said chrippely.

I walked towards Bella and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you." I said.

She stepped closer to me and when she took my hand I felt a spark run up my arm. I looked in her eyes and knew she felt it too.

"Nice to meet you too." She said and I think her voice is the most beautiful sound in the world.

We stood there staring at each other until Jasper and Alice cleared their thoughts to get our attention and break us from our trance.

"If you two are done staring at each other we have the possibility of a duet to discuss." Alice said smirking at us.

~_end flashback~_

That was one of the best days of my life because later I asked her to go out with me and she said yes and soon she became my first girlfriend. This shocked many people. They couldn't believe I'd never had a girlfriend. This shocked many people including Bella. They couldn't believe I'd never had a girlfriend before. The truth was before Bella only one other girl had interested me and that hadn't turned out well.

_~flashback~_

I was seventeen when I met her. My family had just moved to Forks from Chicago. I was mad about having to leave everything I had known for the first seventeen years of my life and I didn't fit in in Forks. I was into skate boarding and punk rock, I wore baggy clothes and had and ear piercing. These things were unheard of in Forks. I was labeled 'skater boy' and 'punk'. So I only had two friends Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

I was skating past the ballet studio the first time I saw her. Her beautiful blond hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head; she was still in her leotard and a pair of sweats. Her name was Tanya, Jasper and Rose told me the next day. She was queen bee, head cheerleader, and someday she wanted to be a famous ballerina. It took me almost a year to work up the courage to ask her out.

She was walking out of the ballet studio when I caught up to her.

"Hey Tanya." I said smiling.

"Hi Edward." She said smiling back. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would want to go to a movie or something with me tomorrow." I said nervous as hell.

I locked into her eyes and was shocked when I realized she looked happy, she was going to say yes! Just as she was about to speak her two best friends Jane and Lauren walked up.

"Hey Tanya." Lauren said then noticing me she said "what do you want punk?"

"An answer/" I said starting at Tanya all my hope had vanished the minute jess and Lauren showed up.

Tanya looked at me then her friends then as she turned back to me I saw a stony look in her eyes.

"Leave me alone skater boy." She spat causing Lauren and Jessica to giggle.

I turned and left

_~end flashback~_

The rest of high school was hell as soon as we graduated Jasper, rose and I moved to California to go to college and about four years later I got a record deal and Jasper became my agent.

I had told Bella about Tanya once and we wrote a song about it. We were going to sing for the first time tonight in Forks. I was nervous and wondered if Tanya would be there.

T.P.O.V.

Today was the day the day I saw Edward Cullen again. The man I turned down all those year ago because of my stupid friends. I picked up my daughter and started feeding her. I flipped on the TV to MTV and there was Edward singing his newest song with some brown haired girl I didn't know. I can't believe how my life had ended up. I wanted to be a ballerina, get out of Forks instead; here I was all alone with a sixteen month old baby girl. I was so dumb to ever marry Mike Newton. I'm almost glad we were divorced otherwise I wouldn't be able to try and convince Edward to give me a second chance.

_~later that night at the concert~_

The concert was awesome and I learned that the brunet was named Bella swan. She had sung her songs first then Edward had come out and all the girls went nuts. Edward had just finished his last song and I was so excited because I was one of the three lucky girls who won a radio contest to meet Edward Cullen after the concert.

"Now I have a special treat for you all." Edward announced. "This nest song has never been performed before."

The crowd went wild and that Bella girl walked out again and joined Edward on stage, so it was a duet then.

"We wrote this song about a girl I knew when I lived here.' He said and then the music started.

Oh my gosh I thought. This song was about me. Who else would he? Write about I can't believe it he feels the same. he must still have feelings for me if he wrote or co-wrote a song about me. Then the words started.

_He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?_

Bella started singing; I had to admit she was pretty good.

_I was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

Edward sang this part and I was a little confused as to where this was going.

_I wanted her,_

Edward sang and i didn't fail to notice he used the pass tense.

_she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well_

The girl sang and I was shocked that he knew that. I thought I had hidden it so well. Apparently not.

_but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with my baggy clothes._

Edward sang and I was starting when he would get to the part where he would confess that he still had feelings for me.

_He was a skater boy,  
she said see you later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face  
but her head was up in a space  
she needed to come back down to earth_

They sang together. I can't believe it this song was about me but it wasn't about him having feelings for me it was about how awful I was to him.

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

I can't believe it he doesn't have feelings for me I was so sad.

_He was a skater boi  
She said see ya later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boi  
She said see ya later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

What no it couldn't be there together.

_We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

No it's not fair one mistake and I lose the perfect guy no.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven`t you heard?  
How we rock each others world!  
im with the skaterboi  
I said see ya later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know.  
Im with a skaterboi  
I said see ya later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know._

After they finished the song Edward got down on one knee and my heart stopped.

"Isabella swan I love you, I will love you forever will you please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me." He asked staring up at her nervously.

"Yes!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

He put the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately.

"Goodnight everyone you were a wonderful audience." Edward said with Bella close at his side.

As I watched them leave my heart broke and I began to cry.

**_A/N: please review and let me know what you think thx!_**


End file.
